


Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Battling Giant Lenny

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Battling Giant Lenny

Infinite Potential of Gizmo: Battling Giant Lenny  
14 days later…  
The princesses and the mogwais are back in the woods surrounding the facility again. Green Moon hold out her arms straight and take in a deep breath with her eyes closed.  
“Ah, it’s so good to be back.” She exclaims. Gizmo and Duchess stretches out too after so many days of tedious travel.  
Suddenly, they heard a monster’s roar in the distance. Green Moon and Blue Moon look at each other and run towards the roar, holding the mogwais in their arms.  
When they get there, they see a huge snow finch monster fighting with the giant, reincarnated Lenny.  
“No, Yukitori, go back!” Blue Moon makes a hand gesture at the huge bird. It turns towards and looks down at her. “Go back! This is not a battle between you and Lenny, but a showdown between Gizmo and Lenny. It’s his destiny to show that he is the true leader to all the gremlins spawned off his own back. Please go back to the facility!” Blue Moon cried out to the monster.  
The snow finch grumbles and walk back towards the facility. It disappears as it approaches the cone pyramid. Lenny looks down at them. He lifts his foot and tries to trample them. Green Moon and Blue Moon dodges his foot swiftly.  
Lenny look about to find them. Gizmo and Duchess run as fast as they could. Suddenly, he saw a springboard before him. Gizmo grabs Duchess’s hand and they leap onto the springboard together, which send them high up into the air and make them scream. They separate from each other in the air. Lenny strike them down both with his slender fingers. He closes his eyes and laugh out loud hideously.  
But then, Gizmo gets up again and go back to the springboard with Duchess. They get onto it in turn, and leap with all their strength high into the air again. This time, Gizmo uses all his strength to punch Lenny in the eye, while Duchess did a beautiful 360-degree somersault and kicks Lenny’s head.  
Lenny step back and groans in pain. He kneels on one knee and bows to the small mogwais in fear. Then, Lenny get up and stumbles deep into the woods. Gizmo and Duchess did a high-five and smile.  
After that, they didn’t see Lenny for quite a while.  
Everything goes back to normal again. One evening, Gizmo and Duchess sit on the balcony of the facility and watch the sunset together. Duchess leans her head on Gizmo’s arm, watching the sun fall down at the horizon with him romantically.


End file.
